


And So It All Comes Round Again

by shewhoguards



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoguards/pseuds/shewhoguards
Summary: There's an anxious girl who's too afraid to leave the library, and suddenly it all seems very familiar.





	And So It All Comes Round Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Independence1776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/gifts).



The girl was blocking the exit to the library, casting anxious glances in each direction. It would have been hard to miss her - Nita had to squeeze past her in order to escape.

"Excuse me," she said politely, and winced internally at the nervous start she got in response.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean -- I was just waiting--"

"I know," Nita said, and she did know. It was too easy to read that hunted look, and not so many years since she had been a similar target. Reassuring comments weren't nearly so useful as actions though, and silently she said the words of a wizardry in her head. It wouldn't quite make her invisible; just unimportant to anyone who happened to be looking until she was safely home.

Still, it didn't do to be too obvious about it, so she made a point of taking a step forward and looking about conspiciously before beckoning to the girl. "You're fine, it's safe now," she said firmly. "I would hurry home though." And that would keep her safe for today - although as Nita remembered too well there was always another day where bullies were concerned.

"I will -- I -- thank you!" She blurted the words in her rush to go - too much of a rush as it turned out. The small battered book slipped out of her unfastened rucksack as she pulled it hastily onto her back. Nita caught it before it could hit the ground, glanced at it, and then looked at the girl in a new, more appraising way.

The girl blushed. "I know, it's too young for me really but I -- it just looked interesting?" She ended on a question, as though unsure even why she was defending herself to this random adult.

Nita grinned. "I know," she said, offering it back to her. "Believe me, I do know. And don't worry; you're going to be just fine. I'll see you later."

That statement got her a confused glance before the girl snatched her book and fled, not altogether convinced that she didn't have a gang of bullies on her tail.

Nita strode on, smiling to herself. Some things didn't change; years might have passed but bullies still bullied just as they always had. And soon enough, Nita would have a new young wizard to advise - a nervy one, who might need some gentle handling. The world was working just as it should.


End file.
